Forever Gone
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Everyone thought Stephanie was dead, but they were wrong, will her life every be the same
1. omg!

~hi, this is only my second story, but this is a good one, so please  
  
read and review~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like any other day, Vince is sitting in his office. Working hard as usual but he can't seem   
  
to get the new girl out of him mind. She reminded him of someone he knew, but he couldn't put  
  
his finger on it. It has been a year and a half since his daughter, Stephanie, disappeared.  
  
They never found her, so she could still be alive, but everyone thinks that she is dead.  
  
~~~~flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!", yelled Vince. His daughter stood there looking at him in disbelief.  
  
Vince stood up and opened the door. "Go to hell Dad" Stephanie said camly as she left the office,  
  
never looking back. Vince smiled as she left, but later he will soon regret yelling at his daughter.  
  
Later that night, Stephanie is nowhere to be found. Vince starts to get worried. He goes into her  
  
office only to find her stuff there, but something was there he didn't expect. There was a blood  
  
stain on the floor by her desk. He started to panick and yelled for someone. They never found her.  
  
~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
God, how he missed her. He almost gave up everything just to find her, but he never did. Linda  
  
left him because of it and even his son has stopped talking to him. Everyone misses her, even her  
  
ex-husband wishes that he could of been on better terms with her, but nobody ever got to say goodbye.  
  
Vince walked to his meeting with some wrestlers and this new girl. As he entered the room, he  
  
noticed that everyone wasn't there yet, only Randy Orton, Hunter , and Kevin Nash. Kevin was across  
  
the room from the others. Only one person missing, Hunter.   
  
"Where is Hunter?" asked Vince. "He is on his way, Sir", said Randy. As if on cue, Hunter   
  
walks in. "Alright Vince, what is this all about?", asked Hunter. "I want you guys to meet the  
  
new girl, Lilly ", Vince said. "Lets see her", said Kevin. A young girl, that looked about 20,  
  
walked into the room. She had blue eyes and black hair, Vince looked at her and again thought  
  
that he has seen her before. Hunter turns around and gasps. "STEPHANIE!". 


	2. coming back home

2  
  
Hunter couldn't believe it. Stephanie was standing right in front of him.  
  
But she was different, she looked very different. The hair, the eyes were  
  
the same, but she seemed alot thinner. Vince couldn't believe it either.  
  
His baby girl was standing right here in front of him when she was said  
  
to be dead.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to notice me", said Stephanie.  
  
"Your alive, oh my god, this is the happiest day of my life", yelled  
  
Hunter as he hugged her and spun her around.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were dead!", cried Vince as he to hugged her and spun  
  
her around.  
  
"nope it takes alot more than that to get rid of me", laugh Stephanie.  
  
Just then Shane walked into the room. "dad, have you seen the-", he stopped  
  
in mid-sentence as he saw Stephanie. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be  
  
right he had to find out.  
  
"Shane, your sister, shes alive", cried Vince.  
  
"how do we know its her, I mean does she have that scar or that tattoo",  
  
questioned Shane.  
  
Then everyone looked at Stephanie. She signed and lifted her pant leg to show   
  
them the scar from when she fell out of a tree when she was 6.  
  
Shane saw it and a glimmer of hope shot through him. But one more thing he needed  
  
to see.  
  
"and" Then Stephanie lifted her shirt and showed him the rose tattoo near her  
  
shoulder.  
  
"oh my god it is you" Shane says going up to her and hugging her.  
  
"duh, dumbass" said Stephanie. Yup, that was Stephanie all right.  
  
"we thought we lost you",said Hunter as he nearly cried at the sight of her.  
  
"for a moment there you did", replied Stephanie as she smiled at Hunter as  
  
he smiled back. 


	3. the reason and its good

Chapter 3  
  
"look I have something to tell you"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I left for a reason and I don't want you to say anything until I am done,  
  
ok"  
  
"alright",said Hunter. Him and Stephanie have spent every waking moment  
  
together ever since she came back.  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath. She had to tell him. "alright the reason  
  
I left without a trace is because I had found a new life and I knew I   
  
couldn't put ,myself in-danger anymore. I was pregnant and the father  
  
died three months into my pregnancy. I was left alone, I gave birth to  
  
a beatiful baby girl, she looks just like me. Right now she is nearly a  
  
year old, do you wish to meet her?"  
  
Hunter let the information he had just recieved sick in. "yes, I would  
  
love to meet your daughter Stephanie"  
  
Stephanie grabed his hand and lead him to her office. As they got there  
  
Torrie Wilson just came out of the room.  
  
"oh Stephanie, she is sleeping like an angel"  
  
"thank you Torrie"  
  
Stephanie opened the door and pulled Hunter inside. She then lead him over   
  
to a baby carriage. There was the cutest baby Hunter has ever seen. Steph  
  
slowly picked her up, while she slept.  
  
"her name is Claire, would you like to hold her?"  
  
"I would like that" said Hunter as he held out his arms as Stephanie put  
  
the sleeping baby in his arms.  
  
Hunter held the baby in his arms, never wanting to put her down.  
  
"what do you think?" asked Stephanie  
  
"I think that I have fallen in love with this child and her mother" said   
  
Hunter with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~ 


	4. a baby to love

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter thinks that he has fallen in love with Stephanie all over again.  
  
He loved Claire as if she were his own daughter. Steph had told him that  
  
Claire had never known her father. He was a soldier overseas and got killed.  
  
Claire looked so much like Stephanie, they could be twins.  
  
Today was the day all the wrestlers got together because Stephanie said that  
  
she had a surprise for them. Even Linda McMahon was there. Hunter was in the   
  
lockeroom with Steph and Claire.   
  
"ok you ready", asked Hunter  
  
"as ready as I'll ever be", replied Stephanie  
  
They walked out into the hall and towords the meeting room where everyone was.  
  
As they walked in, everyone gasped. Stephanie first walked up to Linda and said.  
  
"hi Mom, would you like to meet your grandchild", Stephanie said smiling  
  
"oh my god, she is beautiful just like her mother", Linda said as tear came to  
  
her eyes. Then Vince came over and looked at the child, and smiled.  
  
"so this is the next McMahon child I have to spoil", Vince laughed  
  
"I hope so, she has seen alot of hard times over the past year" said Steph  
  
alittle sadly. Hunter noticed instantly and gave her a hug. Steph then told  
  
her parents her story about Claire's father and being a single Mom.  
  
"well I think that you did a wonderful job, sis" said Shane as tears came to his  
  
own eyes as he looked at Claire. Then all day, Claire was the center of attention  
  
of all the wrestlers. They loved her. Hunter's friends all loved her, they were  
  
calling her Evolution's child. Claire enjoyed every bit of it.  
  
When everyone started to go home, Stephanie held Claire as she slept. Her father  
  
wanted her to stay with them tonight so he can spend time with his grandchild.  
  
Linda even wanted to stay and be around the baby. Shane of course never let   
  
Claire go. Steph said she was tired and just wanted to go back to the hotel for some   
  
much needed rest. So Vince and Linda took her for the night.  
  
Hunter stayed with Steph all night just talking about her life and how hard it has  
  
been raising a baby when their is nobody there to help. Then Hunter said as he grabed  
  
Stephanie's hands.  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever, and I did for awhile, but now that you are back and  
  
here with me, I want us to start over, I love you, and I never stoped, and Claire, I want  
  
to be there when she takes her first step,when she talks her first words. And maybe one  
  
day soon I can be her father, be there for you and her", Hunter said all this as Steph   
  
had tears in her eyes.  
  
"yes I would like that, I need someone and I know Claire will need someone, so yes, lets  
  
start over" 


	5. she's one smart baby

~~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie and Hunter have been together for six months and everything  
  
was great. Claire was now a year old and learning how to walk. Today  
  
was Stephanie's birthday and Hunter wanted to do something special.  
  
He took Claire a fancy jewlery store, to help him find a gift.  
  
"well, what do you want to get mommy" asked Hunter  
  
She giggle and pointed to a glass case near the corner or the store.  
  
she pointed at a ring, Hunter looked at it and said. "wait a second  
  
thats a...." Hunter looked at the child on his arm.  
  
"dis, dis, dis" she kept saying over and over.  
  
"alright, alright, but I hope you know what you are getting me into"   
  
Hunter said smiling at Claire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hunter, I'm home!" Steph yelled.  
  
"I'm in here!!" he yelled from upstairs  
  
As she walked in she gasped at what she saw. There were candles lite  
  
all around. Hunter walked out of the bathroom wearing a very nice tux.  
  
"wheres Claire?" Stephanie asked as tears came to her eyes  
  
"she with your brother tonight, happy birthday" he said giving her a kiss  
  
"oh my god, thank you" she said hugging him  
  
"and I have to give you your gift Claire helped me with" Hunter said  
  
"It better not be a noodle neckless, cause as a mom, I have alot of those"  
  
Steph giggled  
  
"no no much better" he took a deep breath "I think Claire knew what I was thinking  
  
because she pointed straight to this one, so here it goes, Steph, I love you so  
  
much, I love Claire, shes so much like you, and I love her too, will you marry me  
  
and be my wife, and I will promise to love and care for you and Claire. Will you marry  
  
me?"  
  
Steph was now crying. "yes, yes, I will" she said  
  
He picked her up and spun around, and kissed her.  
  
"I love you" he said  
  
"I love you too" she said as she kisses him again.  
  
This time Stphanie wasn't letting go of her husband. She would die first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~should I continue with this story or stop  
  
here???~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. a perfect life

~~~~~~~~~~~five years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter slowly walked into the house. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He heard  
  
noise up stairs. 'to late' he thought. Claire came running down the stairs.  
  
"daddy!!!!!daddy!!!!!!"she yelled as she ran into Hunter's arms  
  
"hey!! what are you doing up?" he asked as he carried her into the living room  
  
"I couldn't sleep so mommy let me stay up with her" she announced  
  
"where is your mom?" he asked  
  
"she's up satirs with Brian"  
  
"well lets go see them"   
  
Hunter walked upstairs still with Claire is his arms. He entered the bedroom. Where  
  
Stephanie was sitting holding their six month old son.  
  
"hey there you are" Steph said from her spot on the bed  
  
"well hello to you too" he said  
  
"ok, Claire, time for bed, our deal was that when dad came home you went to bed"  
  
"ok mommy" she said as she ran to the bed and pulled on Steph's hand. Steph got up and  
  
handed Brian to Hunter and kissed Hunter on the cheek. Hunter went to Brian's room which  
  
was across the hall from their bedroom. He put the baby down in his crib and kissed him on  
  
the head and left the room.  
  
When he got back to his room, Stephanie was already sitting back on the bed.  
  
"hows Brian?" she asked looking up at him  
  
"fine, hows Claire?"  
  
"tired, she went right to sleep"  
  
"good, I'm tired too, but I have something to tell you first"  
  
"ok go ahead"  
  
"look Steph, I just wanted to thank you for coming back, and being my wife and giving a  
  
daughter and a son, and I love you all"  
  
"oh Hunter thats so sweet, we love you too" she said as she kissed him  
  
Hunter couldn't believe all that had happened the past five years. Him and Steph getting  
  
married, they having a child together. To Hunter, Claire was his daughter. His life was  
  
perfect. He just thanked God for sending Stephanie back to him. 


End file.
